


A Perfect Gift

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cheesy, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jo's sulking after losing a bet, but a surprise visit from a friend puts a smile back on his face.
Relationships: Marcus Ericsson/Jolyon Palmer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	A Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> Happy Holidays! 🎉⛄❄

"If you lose, you have to wear this..." Will held up a Christmas jumper with an F1 car on it, complete with antlers, pulling Santa's sleigh.

Jo had definitely seen uglier jumpers, but the thought of wearing it to the pub was so embarrassing.

Will picked up his cards, letting out an evil cackle as he fanned them out, and Jo couldn't figure out if he was bluffing, or if he had a really good hand.

Jo thought he had played a good game, but from the way that Will was smiling, he was starting to sweat.

"Royal flush." Will put his cards down on the table with a grin, pushing the cheesy jumper in Jo's direction.

"I'm sure all the guys will want to talk to you when you're wearing this."

Jo hoped the bar would be too dark for anyone to see what he was wearing.

*

The bar was mobbed, and Jo felt like everyone was staring at him as he tried to push his way in at the bar, and even the barman snorted in laughter when he saw his jumper.

He sat sulking, sipping his beer as his so-called-friends all kept making jokes about his jumper, and Will kept reminding him that he'd lost at poker.

"We were thinking of heading to a club."

"I think I'll just go home."

Will looked at his watch, a flicker of worry betraying his calm act, and he looked around the club as though he was waiting for someone to arrive.

"Stay for one more round?"

"Fine."

*

Jo slunk off to the bathroom for a moment of peace, not that the two people having sex in the cubicle could ever be considered quiet.

He thought about just leaving without saying goodbye, but that seemed rude, and he took a deep breath before wandering out to face the crowds.

"There you are!" Will grabbed his hand, dragging him back to the table, where a familiar face was sitting.

"Marcus?"

"Hey." Marcus stood up for a hug, and Jo felt relaxed in his arms, it had been too long since they'd got to spend any time together.

"What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't get a direct flight to Sweden, but then I got an invitation from a friend."

Jo was taken back by the fact that Marcus hadn't called him, but then he saw Will watching them with a grin on his face.

"Will set this up?"

Marcus smiled, and Jo snorted in laughter.

"He said that you've been missing me." Marcus gave him a playful nudge, and Jo was glad that the bar was so loud that no-one else could hear them.

"I'll kill him."

"His heart is in the right place." Marcus gave Will a fistbump, and Jo stared at Will, hoping he could make his head explode with his mind.

"It's just a bonus that he got to embarrass me."

"Do you like my jumper?" Marcus pressed a hidden button, and his jumper lit up with blue flashing lights, making the snowflakes sparkle.

"Want to get out of here?"

"Sure."

*

The icy evening air was sobering, and Jo reached out to hold Marcus' hand, his skin so warm even though there was frost on the ground.

"Where are you staying?"

"With you." Marcus stopped walking, turning to face him. "I thought Will might have mentioned it."

"I like the surprise." Jo was about to lean in for a kiss, when the smell of warm bread and melted cheese wafted across the road, making Marcus' stomach rumble.

"Did you have dinner?"

"Yes, but I'm still hungry."

"Wanna split a pizza?"

"Can we get pizza with doner kebab?"

Jo had mocked Marcus' taste in pizza, until he tried it, and found out that it was delicious.

"Of course."

*

Lying out on the sofa with Marcus, eating pizza and drinking beer was Jo's idea of heaven.

"I missed this."

"Pizza?"

"No, us, hanging out together on race weekends."

"I miss you too." Marcus leant in closer, and Jo wished that he could be brave enough to make a move.

Luckily Marcus was.

His lips were so warm and soft against his own, and it took Jo a moment to realise that this was really happening.

They kissed until they were breathless, both of them grinning like the dorks in love that they were.

"This is the best Christmas present I could have asked for."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
